


Mean

by mitchenthusiast



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Cock Rings, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, power bottom joey, seriously the lightest of light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchenthusiast/pseuds/mitchenthusiast
Summary: Joey gets to bully Mitch for once.





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the fic isn't any good i'm rusty as fuck and i wrote it in like a day to challenge myself please lower your expectations before entering

His arms don't hurt as much as he thought they would.

They're tied to the headboard of Joey's bed, rope looped around his wrists, laced through the slats and then carefully secured with a sailor's hitch. When Mitch pulls a little, tugs experimentally at the place where he's bound, he finds the knot fairly secure, but in a way that he could probably get out if he  _really_ needed to, like if the house caught fire, or if Dean came home, or if Joey just straight up passed out while riding his dick. Mitch can't ever imagine wanting to untie himself, though, not even if the house was burning down to nothing around him, not even if the world itself was coming to an end. Not when he can see his  _boyfriend_ (it still makes him light up whenever he even thinks the word), his beautiful, perfect boyfriend in the corner of his eye, sliding his boxers off and leaving them in a pile on the floor with the rest of his clothes. His gorgeous, sexy, wonderful boyfriend, who's now climbing onto the bed, thick, pretty thighs straddling Mitch's hips, old, fading hickeys barely visible on them, like the sun behind clouds. Mitch swallows when he remembers leaving those hickeys, biting at Joey's skin and hearing him moan, spread out before him in a pile of freckled limbs. He wants to do it again, wants to leave more, wants to mark Joey up everywhere, all over his body.

But this isn't about what Mitch wants. It's about what Joey wants, _whatever_ Joey wants, and right now all Mitch can do is lie back and give it to him, whatever it is.

Joey seems nervous now, shifting awkwardly, and it's good, it makes his ass rub against Mitch's dick in the most distracting way, but at the same time, he never wants Joey to be uncomfortable, and  _especially_ not because of him. Joey's light is making an appearance, too, green and erratic as it spirals across the room like a lost moth searching for something bright. "You alright, Spots?" Mitch asks, cocking his head to the side questioningly, and Joey nods, sucking a deep breath in through his nose.

"I'm fine, Mitch. I just... Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Mitch can't help it. He snorts, because  _fuck_ , Joey always manages to surprise him, keep him guessing, hit him with things he would have never expected out of nowhere. He can't help but laugh at how much he loves this boy, loves every amazing, unpredictable thing that there is to love about him. "Shit, Spots, I'm doing fucking great. I have the prettiest boy in the entire world sitting on my dick right now. Things could literally not be going any better for me."

Joey relaxes then, giggles a little as a blush rises like the sun across his face, flows down and spreads, a gentle red across his freckled chest.  _Fuck_ , he's cute, soft and beautiful and  _Mitch's_ , his light turning pink and wispy, like it's wrapping him in cotton candy as he looks down at Mitch, flat out on the bed beneath him. "First of all, I'm not the prettiest boy in the world-"

"Objection." Mitch cuts in, and Joey briefly stumbles over his words before continuing.

"And secondly, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. Seriously. I can untie you any time you want, and we can go do something else."

"No thanks." Mitch says, shaking his head. "I want this, Spots. You know I can just fucking rip the headboard off your bed if I need to, right? Telekinesis, dude. C'mon now." He grinds his slowly hardening dick up against Joey's ass, slow and teasing, and watches Joey's face go even redder.

"... Alright." Joey concedes, hands planted on Mitch's chest as he slowly, maybe even without realising, works his hips back to meet Mitch's now fully-hard dick. "Just... If anything gets too much, or you're uncomfortable, knock twice on the headboard, okay?"

"Like this?" he asks, and raps his knuckles on the headboard two times, loud in the otherwise quiet room. Joey nods in reply, and Mitch grins. "Good. Can we start now?" He asks, and gives an especially hard thrust up, jostling Joey on his lap and making him shriek a little with surprise.

"Don't be greedy." Joey says when he gets his balance back, and even with the edge of nerves that comes across in his voice it's enough to make Mitch raise an eyebrow, wondering where this more dominant side of Joey has been hiding for so long. Joey slides his hand down his body to add a final touch to Mitch's bound form- a cock ring (Mitch has no idea where he got it from, and he's a little afraid to ask), that he closes around Mitch's dick. "Does it hurt?" he asks, and Mitch shakes his head.

"All good, Spots. Can I have a kiss now?"

"You're being greedy again." Joey admonishes him, less nervous this time, but leans up to kiss him anyway, soft and sweet, and Mitch almost forgets the mildly kinky nature of what's currently occurring. Forgets until he tries to reach down, tries to grab Joey's ass and squeeze, tries to get his gentle, quiet boyfriend moaning and panting and begging, but only gets about an inch away from the headboard before his hand stops, rope catching his wrist like strong fingers would and bringing it back to thunk against the wood.

The sound startles Joey into breaking the kiss. "Mitch? I didn't hurt you, did I? Do you want me to stop?" he asks frantically, his light spinning anxiously around him, and Mitch quickly shakes his head to reassure him.

"Nothing's wrong. Just..." He tries to move his hand again to stroke Joey's anxious face and gets caught by the rope. " _Fuck_. I wanna touch you, Spots. You're so fucking hot, y'know? I wanna touch you everywhere, wanna get you off..." his voice trails away with a frustrated sigh, and when he looks at Joey, he's... Smirking?

"But you can't, can you?" Joey says softly, and Mitch  _gulps_ , wondering where the  _fuck_ his nervous, awkward boyfriend went and how he was replaced with this commanding figure straddling his body. "You can't do anything to me. Not unless I let you."

"Jesus..." Mitch mutters, entirely entranced as Joey rises up above him like a turning planet, hips swaying as he moves further up Mitch's body before getting a hand in his hair and pulling, leaning down to kiss him, hard. There's nothing sweet about it this time, it's all sloppy tongue and teeth and it's good, it's so  _fucking_ good, and then it's over as quickly as it began. Joey pulls back, and when Mitch tries to chase his mouth he stops him short, pulling his head back with the hand in his hair.

"You really want it, don't you?" Joey asks, and he giggles again when all Mitch does is moan weakly, bucking his hips fruitlessly into the air to try and get any sort of pressure on his aching dick. 

"C'mon, Joey, don't fuck around, you gotta give me  _something_ -"

"I don't have to give you anything at all." Joey cuts him off, and Mitch shivers, actually  _shivers_ when Joey takes his face in both hands, runs his fingers down his cheeks, tilts it up so he's staring Joey in the eyes. "I can just leave you here if I want to, get myself off and make you watch, not even let you help me." He's blushing again, like he's surprising himself with what's coming out of his mouth just as much as he's surprising Mitch, but other than that there's no cracks in his suddenly steely exterior. "Do you want that?"

"No." Mitch manages to get out, because that is the absolute last fucking thing that he wants. Having to watch his flawless, sexy boyfriend get off and not getting to join in sounds like absolute fucking torture. "Wanna help you. Wanna- wanna be  _good_ for you."

That seems to get Joey in a way he didn't expect, makes him freeze for a moment where he's stroking Mitch's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mitch returns, and Joey's back, back to being in control, only sign of a lack of it in the blush that lingers on his face and chest, and in the erratic behaviour of his light, still spinning around them in a dusty pink slow dance.

"If you're good enough," Joey says, voice low as he leans back in to kiss Mitch again, "I might let you come."

Mitch sighs into the kiss this time, his open mouth pressed against Joey's, letting Joey take over. He relaxes his arms where they hang above his head, a little more sore now but still doing alright, and just lets Joey take his time, lets Joey run his hands up and down Mitch's lightly muscled arms, tangle his fingers in his hair and tug a little, rut his cute little cock against Mitch's stomach. Mitch only has a moment to wonder where in his life he took a wrong turn and ended up at a point where he's finding someone's dick  _cute_ before his breath hitches as Joey reaches down and grabs his dick, palming it and making Mitch gasp, turning his head to the side and letting out a groan as Joey rubs his slit with the tips of his fingers. Joey hums in satisfaction as he watches Mitch try to keep his hips down, try to keep them from bucking up into Joey's grasp and rutting against his skin.

"Good." Joey whispers against Mitch's lips. "I think you've earned a reward."

"Yeah?" Mitch grunts, arms straining against the rope as Joey squeezes his dick. "What kinda reward?"

In response, Joey lets go of his dick and climbs further up his body until his hips are positioned over Mitch's face, cock hard and pink as the lights that are curving gently around the room, hands flexing as he grabs onto the headboard. It takes Mitch a moment to realise what Joey's plan is, but when it clicks he wheezes, the air leaving his body in a sudden rush as his fingers clench into fists and release. If his hands weren't tied to the headboard he would be punching the air in pure joy, be squeezing onto Joey's hips and dragging them downwards, be fucking singing and tap-dancing as gay-ass stars and unicorns span around his head.

"Mitch?" Joey asks, uncertain again. "Is this okay?"

"S'fucking  _fantastic_ , Spots." Mitch manages to get out. "Like fucking Christmas and my birthday just happened at the same time."

Mitch has never before seen Joey this red in his entire life. "You are  _absolutely_ ridiculous. Just." He takes a deep breath. "Let me know if you need me to stop." Before Mitch has the chance to tell him that he probably wouldn't want Joey to stop even if Mitch was actually dying, he sinks his hips down until he's sitting on Mitch's face.

Fuck, Mitch has wanted this _forever_ , since the day he first came back to town and saw Joey again. He wants it whenever he sees the curve of Joey's perfect, thick ass, wants his thighs surrounding his face as he moans and shakes and comes apart while riding Mitch's tongue. Whenever he tries to initiate it, though, Joey shies away, says he's worried that Mitch won't be able to breathe if he does it, worries that he'll be too heavy for it to work. Mitch tells him every time that he is a fucking grown-ass man and more than able to support Joey riding his face, and were he to die while eating Joey out, at the very least he would die happy. And then Joey tells him to drop it, or distracts him with something else, and Mitch only gets to live it in his fantasies, when he's alone and jacking off in his room, thinking of thick thighs and splatters of freckles, and quiet, chaste kisses.

Now, though, it's finally happening. Joey's panting somewhere above him, occasional weak moans and whines slipping out as Mitch slowly licks over his hole, eyes shut and dick hard enough to fuck through a brick wall as he feels Joey's precum roll down his dick and hit his face. He wishes his arms weren't bound so he could loop them around Joey's legs and pull him down to sit more firmly on his face, or grip onto his hips and leave bruises, ones that no one can see but that Mitch  _knows_ are there, ones that will remind Joey of the feeling of being fucked, being _Mitch's_. He wants to grab the lube from the bedside table and slide his fingers into Joey, crack him open with his hands and his tongue, listen to him cry, unmake him in the best way possible and then put him back together again. But all he can do is clench his fists and try his best to follow the frantic roll of Joey's hips as he rides Mitch's face, listen to him moan as he takes his own pleasure from the wriggle of Mitch's tongue.

Joey grabs his hair, suddenly, gets his fingers tangled in it and pulls so that Mitch's face is pressed closer to him. Mitch's eyes are shut, but somewhere he can hear the sound of Joey grabbing his dick, jacking himself off frantically as he ruts his hips down onto Mitch's face. Mitch can't quite get his tongue inside of Joey, but he seems do be doing enough for Joey to be enjoying it, to be getting close to coming. Mitch really wishes he could talk to Joey, tell him how hot he is, how sexy he is, how much Mitch loves getting him off, loves letting Joey _use_ him like this. All he can do is keep licking at Joey's hole as he cries out something that sounds like it might be  _Mitch_ but might also be  _Fuck_ but might also be anything else at all, really, and comes, thighs tensing and shaking before going completely slack as he slides off Mitch's face, both of them breathing heavily as Joey's cock jerks out a last little spurt of jizz onto his stomach.

"... Wow." Joey pants out between erratic breaths, after a moment, and Mitch snorts.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Best idea you've had in a while, Spots, you fuckin' genius." he says, rolling his neck around on his shoulders where it's sore from being held in one position for too long. "You gonna untie me now?"

Joey is silent for a moment.

"No."

Mitch stares at him like he just grew a third arm. Which, considering the whole supernatural powers thing probably comes from nuclear fucking waste, probably would not be that much of a surprise if it were to actually happen, in retrospect. "What?"

"Unless you need to!" Joey squeaks, confidence immediately falling away. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." He leans up over Mitch, cock swinging over his face and still half hard, and Mitch really wants to pull it into his mouth and suck it, but now is probably not the time as Joey's fingers are scrabbling to undo the knots as he babbles apologies.

"Dude, slow down! I don't want you to stop. I'm having a fuckin' great time down here. Just... You came, right? I'm not, like, hallucinating all the..." he trails off and tries to use his chin to indicate the cum that lies in streaks across Joey's stomach like malformed clouds. Joey seems like he gets what he means, and he sits back down on Mitch's waist, looking sort of like a sad puppy, and Mitch really,  _really_ wants to use his telekinesis to tear the ropes off so he can wrap his arms around his boyfriend, hug him and stroke his hair and tell him how perfect he is, how lucky Mitch is to be allowed to exist at the same time as him.

"I did, but... I want to. Again."

Mitch is dead. Mitch is fucking dead, and he's ascended to another plane of existence. That's the only possible explanation for how fucking good this day is going for him.

Joey is fucking  _perfect_ when Mitch makes him come more than once, but it's not something he gets to see often. Mitch gets the feeling Joey thinks he's being greedy, asking too much of Mitch, but that's probably because he's never been able to see the face he makes when he's so fucking sensitive, so fucked-out and gorgeous and _slutty_ when he just lies back and lets Mitch play with him until he's _wrecked_ , a sobbing mess absolutely covered in cum. Oh.  _Oh._ He should fuck Joey in front of a mirror next time, get him in his lap with his wrists behind his back, make him watch how fucking hot he is when Mitch opens him up, gets him begging. Mitch is a goddamn genius. Where the fuck is his Nobel Prize?

"Is it okay if I... Y'know... Ride you?" Joey seems at a loss for words, perched nervously on Mitch's waist, and Mitch wants to stroke down his thick, pretty hips, let him know that it's fine, it's okay, it's better than okay, it's the greatest thing he's heard all night, but all he manages to do is rasp out a " _Yeah_." and Joey seems to understand.

"Wait." Mitch says, as Joey reaches over to grab the lube. "Can you... take it off first? Y'know. The dick ring. I wanna come in you."

"Hmm." Joey hums, tapping a finger against his lips. "How about this. I'll let you come in me if you fuck me well enough. Deal?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Mitch agrees, because there is literally _nothing_ hotter than being able to drag a swear out of his boyfriend, and Joey grins, slicks his fingers up, and slides one inside of himself with a violent hiss.

"You alright?" Mitch asks, straining his head at an angle that he's sure gives him a double chin to get a better look at Joey fingering himself.

"I'm fine. Just... When you were eating me out, your like... Pube-looking half beard  _thing_ was rubbing up on my ass and now it's sorta just like... A little sore, I guess."

"... Sorry." Mitch replies, and Joey shakes his head, smiling nervously.

"Don't feel bad. It's a good hurt."

" _Oh_." Mitch says, reduced to monosyllables by the thought of how Joey's gonna feel the burn from his scraggly beard on his hole for the next few days, squirm from it whenever he sits down and remembers what it was like to have Mitch under him, compliant and singularly focused on fucking his boyfriend. Joey must be thinking something similar, because he moans then, and works a second finger into himself, squeaking when he crooks them experimentally and rubs against his prostate. Mitch can only watch, spit pooling in his mouth as he watches Joey finger himself open, get himself ready to ride Mitch's cock until he comes. Mitch's hands flex where they're tied up, and Joey sees it, slides in a third finger, tips back his head and moans like he's in one of Mitch's wet dreams, tugging on a nipple with his other hand, putting on a show for Mitch, letting him see what he wants but can't have. Mitch is seriously considering just ripping the headboard to shreds and flipping Joey over and fucking him when he decides he's finally had enough of being a tease and grabs Mitch's dick, slicking it up generously and aligning his hips so the tip is just pressed against his hole.

"This okay?" He asks Mitch, who groans in frustration, head tipping back like it's been holding up the weight of the world.

" _Fuck_ , Spots, my dick feels like it's gonna fall off my body. Just fucking do it already."

When Joey sinks down, it feels like he's going extra slow just to punish Mitch's insolence. Mitch feels like he's underwater, drowning in the most wonderful way possible, just letting the tide throw him wherever it wills as the world turns to a blurry babble around him. The slow sink of Joey's hips is that of a record winding down, of the drip of snow melting into water. Joey's so hot inside, so tight, and Mitch probably would have already busted his nut by now if he wasn't being held back by that  _fucking_ cock ring. Joey moans weakly when he finally, finally gets to the base of Mitch's dick, and Mitch would probably be doing something similar if he remembered how to breathe, if he remembered how to do anything except rock his hips, shallowly grinding into Joey's ass.

When Joey raises his hips and brings them back down experimentally, Mitch feels like he's been hit with a fish. His breath is brittle when it gasps out, his entire body so hot, wound so tight, arms straining as he tries to control himself. Joey isn't making it any easier, slowly speeding up until he's riding Mitch hard enough that Mitch is sure he's gonna have bruises all over his thighs tomorrow from Mitch's bony-ass hips. If Mitch could use his hands he would grab Joey's hips, slow him down, fuck him gently. But he doesn't, and he's powerless to stop Joey from riding him far harder than is probably necessary, powerless to stop him from planting his hands on Mitch's chest and using them to get leverage, powerless to stop Joey from just fucking _using_ him to get off, playing with him like he's a toy.

But what he can do is thrust his hips up, rut into Joey, throw him off balance and drive into him as hard as Joey's riding his cock. " _Mitch._ " Joey breathes out, and it feels like it's meant to be an admonishment of some kind, but there's no bite to it, no edge, and judging by the way that Joey tightens up around him, he doesn't mind too much that Mitch is technically stepping out of line. Mitch works his hips up into Joey, fucks into him mercilessly and watches him melt, watches his limbs go loose and his head fall back, watches him cry out and shudder on Mitch's dick.

"Y'know, if you untied one of my hands I could jerk you off." he says, almost conversationally, and Joey lets out a weak gasp. "Yeah? You want that? Want my hand on your cock?"

"Nice try." Joey replies unsteadily. "But your hands are staying there until I'm done."

"You could be done right now if you let me touch you." Mitch counters, trying not to let Joey hear the shake in his voice as he holds back his moans. "Could let me jack off your pretty little dick, play with your cute little nipples, flip you over and fuck you 'til you're screaming..."

"Mitch." Joey says, and this time there  _is_ a bit of an edge to it. "What did I say about being good?"

"... Sorry." Mitch mutters, quieting down again, and Joey nods, just the tiniest, hottest smirk on the corner of his lips.

"That's right. This isn't about you, Mitch. You can touch me when I say you can touch me." Joey slows down his movements then, grinds down on the tip of Mitch's dick in a long, slow, _tease_ , head pressed against his prostate judging by the way his mouth opens in an obscene moan. He leans down then and kisses Mitch, wet and messy, sliding his tongue into his mouth like he's trying to devour him, and Mitch gives as good as he gets, kissing back filthily as Joey squeezes down on his dick cruelly, like it's a punishment. 

When Joey breaks the kiss he leaves a strand of spit hanging between their open mouths, pants with his tongue out and his eyes looking lost and dazed, hazy and golden as he stares at Mitch like he holds all of the beauty in the entire world within his hands and has only just begun to share it. Mitch is sure that his own expression is something similar, and it only gets hazier when Joey throws his hips back and fucks down even harder, babbling incoherently as Mitch's dick drives in and out of his clenching ass.

"Mitch,  _Mitch_ , so good, gonna make me come, so good for me-"

"Yeah." Mitch moans back, barely able to string his words together. "For you, Joey. Just for you."

" _Oh!_ " Joey cries out, and comes, without even touching himself, holy  _shit_. Mitch's eyes want to slide closed so badly, but he forces them to stay open so he doesn't miss a single second of his gorgeous orgasm, maps out every detail so that he can remember it, from the way Joey's hair sticks to his forehead, to the way his freckles look so dark against the rising blush on his skin, to the way his thighs quiver as he comes, so fucking tight around Mitch's dick, so beautiful, so _satisfied_. Mitch's perfect boy, sat in his lap, happy and sated and all of it because of him.

"Damn." Mitch says, after a long pause.

"Yeah." Joey agrees quietly, and reaches behind himself to unclip the cock ring, letting it fall onto the bed.

"Don't bother." Mitch says when Joey reaches up to undo the knot holding his wrists to the rope, and then concentrates hard, snapping the rope with his telekinesis like it's made of cobwebs.

"Show off." Joey laughs, and then he moans, because Mitch has his hips in his hands now, is rolling him over so he's on his back and Mitch is towering over him, fucking roughly into his oversensitive hole, running his fingers down to squeeze hard at the meat of his ass. Mitch's hands are everywhere now, playing with Joey's nipples, running through his hair, pulling him close in a bear hug as he drives into him, heartbeat against heartbeat, fucks hard and single minded until finally,  _finally_ , his dick twitches and spurts into Joey's ass.

Mitch's arms hold him up just long enough for him to sway a little, move so that he doesn't land on Joey and knock the wind out of him when he collapses onto his face with a groan. "How are you feeling?" Joey asks, concerned, and Mitch rolls onto his side so that he can face him.

"Good. But also like I got hit by a truck. And a little bit like I just bench pressed an entire planet. I don't know, it's weird." He tries to reach a hand up and run it through his hair, but any type of movement feels like he's trying to swim through honey. "I think I need a nap." Running his eyes down the length of Joey's body, he notices a wet spot on the sheets, by Joey's dick. "Wait... Did you come again when I was fucking you just then?"

Joey says nothing, which is as good a confirmation as any. "Fucking hell, Joey, three times?"

"Shut up!" Joey squeaks. "What did you think was gonna happen if you kept grabbing me like that?"

Mitch chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh,  _man_. Looks like we have a new record to beat, huh?"

"Take a nap." Joey says, smacking Mitch lightly on the hip. "We can try that once you wake up."

"Wait." Mitch pulls himself up into a sitting position, and immediately regrets it when every muscle in his body simultaneously yells at him for waking them up. "You serious?"

Joey's blushing again. "I've had my fun. It would only be fair to let you tie me up next time, right?"

"Holy _shit_ , Spots." Mitch slides onto his back again, staring up at the swirling dots of pink light over his head, completely unable to believe his luck at having managed to become the boyfriend of the sexiest, most perfect boy in the entire universe. "How the fuck am I meant to sleep now?"

Joey slides down next to him, throws a leg over his waist and snuggles up into his chest. "Go to bed, idiot. We can have sex again when you wake up." he says, a touch of that same commanding tone back in his voice, and Mitch can do nothing but shut his eyes and pass the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> this acc was originally gonna be called "powerbottomjoey" but it didn't really have the same ring to it as mitchenthusiast  
> idk what else to put here i'd usually plug my twitter/tungle but im embarrassed by how nsfw this got and i dont wanna link it to myself in any way bc oh my God  
> so uh yeah hope u enjoyed leave a comment if u enjoyed or u want more pls like and subscribe thanks bye


End file.
